Wrath of Holly J
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: After what happened with Bobby, Holl J was going to protect her best friend with her life. Some FAdam.


**Wrath of Holly Freakin' J**

**A/N: Based off of the promo where Holly J walks in on Fadam(Fiona and Adam) making out. This, is inspired by how protective Clare sounded of Adam in "Halo". I couldn't help but think, that with Fiona's history with relationships-specifically after what happened with Bobby, that Holly J would be extremely protective of her friend. Atleast I hope that she would. I mean, of course we know that Adam would never hurt Fiona, but it would still be a cute and sweet gesture, if Holly J were to warn. **

**After what happened with Bobby, Holly J was going to protect her best friend, with her life.**

Holly J Sinclair hurried torwards the door to her best friend, Fiona Coyne's apartment. She was happy that she had a key that Fiona had given her when she'd first gotten the condo. She didn't even think as she pushed the door open, knowing how long her friend could take to get ready, especially considering the fact that the two girls were going to hang out on the town today. Fiona had to look her very fashionable best, at all times. "Fiona! I'm he-" Her breath caught in her throat and she stopped speaking as her blue eyes landed on the couch where Fiona laid with Adam Torres on top of her. "Woah!" She exclaimed in shock, eyes wide as she kept staring at them.

Adam pratically jumped off of the girl he'd just been kissing, as if he'd been burned. He hastily began to swipe at his neck and cheek, where he'd felt Fiona's pink lipgloss smear.

Fiona sat up and looked at her best friend, as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. "Holly J!" She said with a brilliant smile, face lighting up as she saw her best friend. "Why are you here so early? We aren't supposed to have our girl day until two."

"I just figured I'd get here early, just in case." Holly J replied, trying to smile. It was nice to see her best friend so happy, but she couldn't help but be more than a little worried. After what had happened to Fiona with Bobby, she'd grown protective. She just couldn't help it. She didn't want to see her best friend end up hurt again, especially when she seemed to care about Adam so much, even moreso than Bobby. Holly J knew that if Adam broke Fiona's heart or did anything to hurt her, the toll it would take on the girl would be worse than anything she'd seen.

The other girl nodded in understanding and stood up, grabbing Adam's arm lightly, pretty smile still in place as she kissed him gently on the cheek. "I'm going to go get ready, hopefully we can finish what we started tomorrow?" She looked up at him hopefully, eyes bright.

Adam nodded, watching her walk away, to her room. His cheeks were tinted pink with a blush and he was smiling dorkily at Fiona's retreating back.

Once Fiona was out of earshot, Holly J turned her firm gaze on Adam, crossing her arms just under her chest as she stared at him. "So how long has this been going on? Fiona told me the two of you were just friends." The strawberry blonde said, sounding slightly confused.

He swallowed nervously, tugging at the collar of his shirt and clearing his throat. "Since yesterday." He answered meekly, studying her carefully.

She nodded in understanding and pursed her lips. "You know, she felt really bad about missing that party of your's a couple of weeks ago. She told me that you were throwing it for her."

Adam met her eyes. "I-I did."

Holly J nodded once more, hair falling in her face at the movement. "Did she tell you why she did that?"

He bit his lip and shrugged his shoulders, his blue eyes darkening, somewhat. "She told me about Bobby, yeah."

"Then you should understand what I'm about to say to you." She told him determinedly.

Adam looked at her in confusion, raising his eyebrows.

"You better not hurt her. She's my best friend, and she's already been hurt enough. I don't want to see that happen again. I think it would destroy her if you hurt her anyway. She thinks so much of you, and you've made her smile again. I don't want that to change for her." Holly J said firmly, stepping closer to him and looking up so they could lock eyes.

He shook his head wildly and said, "Holly J, I would _never _hurt Fiona. I care about her way too much and I think Bobby is a monster for what he did to her. I can't understand how anyone could do something like that."

She narrowed her eyes at him and said in a low voice, "You better not. You would have no idea who you'd be messing with, if you did. I'd make your life a living hell if you were to hurt her."

Adam gulped at her words and just stared at her. "Believe me when I say this, I'll never hurt her in anyway. I'm not going to let her down." He managed to say in reply.

Holly J finally smiled at him and sauntered over to sit on the couch and wait for Fiona to get ready. "Great! Then we have an understanding!" She replied.

Without another word, Adam hurried out the door, thankful he made it out of there in one piece. In the back of his mind, he couldn't help but wonder why no one had warned him about his new girlfriend's best friend.

**THE END**


End file.
